De manos unidas y otras misceláneas
by Sparkle-01
Summary: Extrañaba esos días que eran jóvenes y despreocupados. En realidad, la verdad es que quería volver el tiempo atrás, sólo para disfrutar cursar con el resto de sus amigos, reírse con y de Ichigo un largo rato, tener conversaciones estúpidas y serias con él hasta altas horas de la madrugada (Oneshot)


**Por alguna razón, sentí un poco de nostalgia y volví a escribir, luego de dos años, algo para Bleach. Es un pequeñísimo one-shot.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: ****Bleach no me pertenece.**

 **Cariños, MioA.**

* * *

 **De manos unidas y otras misceláneas**

Si había algo que calmaba a Rukia en sus peores momentos, en los de máxima desesperación, era tener a ese idiota a su lado. Después de todo, a pesar de que no había crecido con ella y que se conocieron de forma tan rápida; con culturas y costumbres fuera de época interiorizadas; sabía que podía contar con él, pasara lo que pasara.

Rukia pasó sus ojos amatistas por toda la fisonomía del hombre, que estaba a unos metros de ella, enfurruñado con un parte médico. Esa tarde, su esposo estaba fuera de casa, con Ichika, Kazui, Orihime; el resto de sus antiguos compañeros y amigos humanos y de la Sociedad de Almas. Probablemente Rangiku, hubiera triunfado en engatusarlos para ir a tomar algo de sake. Esa mujer hacía lo que quería con el carácter jovial y los atributos delanteros que embobaban a cualquiera.

Extrañaba esos días que eran jóvenes y despreocupados.

En realidad, la verdad es que quería volver el tiempo atrás, sólo para disfrutar cursar con el resto de sus amigos, reírse con y de Ichigo un largo rato, tener conversaciones estúpidas y serias con él hasta altas horas de la madrugada y quizás, si se daba la oportunidad…

Un calor subió a sus mejillas.

Sacudió su cabeza, avergonzada.

Había añorado por semanas y años estar junto a él y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, algo la oprimía para mantenerse firme en el molde. ¿Acaso era porque él ya estaba casado? No, lo dudaba: Orihime era una gran amiga suya; pero Rukia sabía que lo que había hecho, era una extraña violación al código de confianza. Siempre supo que la chica estuvo enamorada de él…

Pero…

No había vueltas que darle; sus decisiones fueron completamente entendibles pero idiotas. Diez años, hacen que la gente a veces tome medidas impensadas. Además, ella ya estaba…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró

-¿Qué pasa, enana?

-Nada. –Miró por la ventana, como si estuviera impaciente a la llegada de sus amigos y su esposo.

La verdad es que las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿Segura?

-Claro que sí.

Se sorprendió cuando la mano grande y hasta pesada de Ichigo, se posó sobre su hombro derecho; con un roce amigable y familiar. Lo miró, arqueándose y levantando una ceja de manera interrogativa.

-¿Segura?

Rukia sintió lentamente enrojecer y volvió violenta hacia la ventana.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Pues pareces muy seria y preocupada.

-No seas imbécil. A veces, tengo que pensar en cosas serias. Suelo preocuparme por temas que no comprenderías. No soy tan básica como tú ¿Sabes?

-¿Ah, no? –Él se rió, divertido. Se apoyó contra la ventana y la contempló con una sonrisa burlona. -¿Por qué no?

-Porque…

-¿Por qué….?

-Uhmmm

-¿Uhmmm?

-¡Ya! ¡Así no me dejas pensar! –Se frustró y fue hacia el escritorio. Apoyó sus manos, balanceando el cuerpo, intentaba simular que se hallaba muy interesada. -¿Qué tiene esta paciente?

-Oh, la señora Sato tiene una enfermedad llamada Alzheimer. Es un poco extraña, no tiene cura y poco a poco, su mente irá deteriorándose hasta olvidarlo todo.

-Ya veo…

Como su relación…

-De verdad, ¿Qué pasa?

Rukia suspiró.

-Si no te lo digo, molestarás constantemente. ¿Verdad?

-Ajá.

-Sólo pensaba… En que… Quizás tomé ciertas decisiones muy apresuradamente. –Rukia cerró sus ojos y esperó una risa jocosa y burlona. Pero sólo lo sintió sonreír y sentarse en la silla. A los minutos transcurridos, la atrajo a su cuerpo, para sentarla en sus piernas. La mujer lo miró enrojeciendo hasta la médula.

-Es cierto.

El hombre apoyó su rostro sobre la delgada y menuda espalda, suspirando.

-¿También lo has pensado?

-Cada día de mi vida.

Una sombra melancólica cruzó el rostro pálido de la morena antes de sonreír hacia la pared. Su pecho ardía, pedía a gritos largar lágrimas que retuvo por tanto tiempo. Acarició la mano fuerte del hombre que ahora reposaba en su regazo, sin ninguna intención más que mantenerlos juntos aunque fuera por un momento ínfimo. Entrelazó los dedos y volvió a inspirar y exhalar, ahora, temblorosamente.

Rukia sabía que toda esta paz, alguna vez, debería terminar. Que esto era sólo un sueño idílico. Que alguna revolución secreta podría estar gestándose en la Sociedad de Almas, el resto estaría despreocupado y todo sería muy tarde para cuando las máscaras cayeran.

Pero por ahora, intentaba recomponer esa relación tan lejana y rota con el hombre que alguna vez robó parte de sus pensamientos y sueños; era lo único que le importaba.

-Idiota.

Ichigo, como respuesta, tan sólo sonrió.

 **FIN**


End file.
